The Truth
by H2-M2
Summary: Both Brennan and Booth love each other but will either of them ever take that final step to admit to each other how they feel? B/B
1. Will the truth ever come out?

**The Truth**

After pacing back and forth on the front lawn at the Jeffersonian for about 20 minutes, Booth had enough, after taking a deep breath and raking his hand through his hair several times he built up the smallest bit of courage he had and swiftly walked up the steps to the Jeffersonian. Booth was determined that after 2 years of working with Brennan, he had finally discovered that he himself was in love with her, and with that in mind he was ready to admit it to the world, but first he'd have to admit it to her. He knew it was risky, but he was ready to take the chance, he knew one thing for sure and that was that he'd never met somebody that would make him feel the way that he is now and he wasn't willing to let that go.

Brennan had been working in her office from hours on end. She hadn't even made a dent in her paper work and had deadline on her new book to fulfill. She was stressed. And there was no doubt about it. Every single time she'd try to focus on her work it was as if Booth would flood her thoughts. She didn't know why she would think about him the way she did. She was falling for him, and that scared her, he's her partner for love of god. She's not supposed to love him. I mean how could she! Was it just the chemicals being produced in that brilliant mind of her's that made her heart flutter every time he'd give her his charm smile? Or maybe even just simple gas that would make her stomach do flips every time he'd guide her with his hand on the small of her back on the way to a crime scene? All she knew was that she loved to be around her partner and always wanted to be around him without actually knowing why; and it was really starting to bug her. She sat there pondering to her thoughts when they were suddenly pushed aside by a light knock on the door. There in standing in her door way was the cause of her dilemma, her partner, Agent Seely Booth.


	2. Anxieties

Hey! I know I haven't updated in quite a while, which I apologize for, but lately I've been stressing over my graduation tests. It may take me a while to update again, but please bear with me.

**Anxieties:**

A moment or two passed by, and not a word was spoken. It was as if time had stopped as the two gazed deeply into each others eyes; until finally Brennan broke the ongoing silence between them.

"Booth!?!" "What are you doing here?!?" "Do we have a case?"

"What? Can't a guy come see his favorite forensic anthropologist on his own leisure?"

"I'm the only forensic anthropologist you know!" "And, why would you want to visit me? Wouldn't you rather spend time with Tessa?"

A long pause came into play as the two just stood there boring into each others eyes; when at last, Booth retorted a response.

"Tessa and I, well……., we sort of hit a rough patch, and…….., we broke up."

"Oh."

Seeing the disappointment in her eyes to the conclusion that despite everything, it sounded like he'd rather be spending time with Tessa than her, Booth quickly continued.

"Besides, even if I were with Tessa, it's still a lot more fun spending time with you."

At that last statement, Brennan's eyes brightened up like they never had before as a small grin began to creep onto her features.

"Booth…………."

"No Bones, let me talk, you just listen………"

But before Booth could get a word in edge-wise, Booth's phone went off.

Giving Brennan an apologetic smile, Booth picked up the phone.

"Booth!"

………………

"Where?"

……………..

……………….

"Yes sir. We'll be there within a few hours."

Hanging up the phone, Booth turned to Brennan with a look of disappointment over his features.

"We have a case." "A body was found dumped at a port up by Lake Eerie."


	3. Misgivings

_Hey! It may take me a while to update after this due to graduation testing and the latest writer's block I'm having, but I'll try to update as often as I can._

_ Heather_

**Misgivings **

The trip to Cleveland was long and tense as neither Booth nor Brennan said a word since they left the Jeffersonian.

As hours passed, the two just sat there, still not a word spoken and only a few stolen glances when the other wasn't looking. It was as these moments passed that Brennan started to ponder on here feelings towards Booth.

"I need to stop thinking about Booth in such unprofessional terms!"

"Just face it Temperance! Booth doesn't love you! You're just partners!"

**Meanwhile in Booth's head………**

"Man! I'm such an idiot!"

"And why is it that every single time I attempt to tell her how I feel, we always get interrupted by something?!?"

"Why can't I just tell Bones I love her?!?"

………………….

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?"

"This could ruin our friendship! And I don't want to mess that up! I would kill myself if I lost something that valuable!"

"Maybe I should just forget about it. There's no possible way she could ever love me back."

Within a few more hours Booth and Brennan finally arrived at their destination with not a word spoken the entire trip.

As they came to a stop, Booth gave Brennan a faint smile and hoped out of the car. Prepping for a case that they did not know would prove to be a major test of their friendship.

_Hey! What'd you think! Good. Bad. Fair. Please, let me know. I could use your opinions and maybe your views on what should be added in the next chapter! _


	4. Author's Note

Hey

Hey! To all my readers who have hung in there with me these past months. I apologize. I know it's been a while since I last updated. It's just that I've been really busy lately. Anyways, I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. I'm not sure when it'll be ready because I'm trying to make this upcoming chapter longer than the rest. Thanks again!

- Heather


End file.
